lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/An Awakening: Age of Fire
A New Age: Age of Fire A New Age: Age of Fire. 'The goal of this server is the same as any for people to have fun and adventure. However we offer multiple unique features. We tend to have quest lines around a central issue sometimes a war or journey with twists and turns. Of course it's not required and you can war with each other and build your empire. 'IP: 167.114.119.97:25586 LOTR Mod: LoTR Extra Mods: Custom Npcs Current Events Rules and Guidelines * Use self-conscience. Use common sense. * No sexism or racism or any other kind of discriminatory things. None of it here take that somewhere else. * Swearing is permitted. But please don't be excessive there are certain words you just don't say out of common courtesy. * Slander of other people and players is expressly forbidden. You wouldn't like it if other people slung insults at you, so don't do it to them. * Spamming is not permitted, doing so shall result in a mute. Private message spamming is allowed, as long as it is not used to irritate or provoke someone, and both players are fine with it. * Griefing, is under no circumstances acceptable and offenders shall be banned. Raiding is acceptable in wartime. * X-ray texture packs and X-ray mods are forbidden. * The terms of battle are decided by the leaders of the opposing sides. If neither side can agree, it may be appealed to a neutral third party. * Hacking of any kind is forbidden. If you see a hacker, /mail a staff member the hackers in game name. * Irritating or provoking other people, especially senior staff, is not allowed, and will be dealt seriously. * While not a rule it's advised you never interrupt Zane during storytime. * To use the More Player Models 2, first download and install it like you would do normally with any mod. After you join the server, you will find that everything around you is dark. To fix this problem, press F12, and turn Point of View on the bottom right corner to 'No'. If you cannot use F12, go to your options and change the key for MPM settings. Builder Rules * All above rules apply. * Using Gamemode Creative to get items that are not used for buildings is strictly forbidden. The cheater will be dealt with as a hacker, but instead of getting banned, will lose their rank. * Using World Edit or Gamemode Creative in battle is not allowed. * Neither buffing, nor nerfing is allowed. This will be dealt as a cheat. You're a builder, not a mod. Rules For Mods and Admins * All above rules apply. * If you hold a grudge against someone that is online, do not in any way "troll" the player. That is just corruption right there. Don't troll them just for the lolz either. * If you are unsure if what someone is doing is against the rules, don't immediately ban him/her. Instead, ask the Owner, Co-Owner, or someone with a higher rank if what he/she did is fine. The senior staff will deal with it. Why join this server? The answer to this is simple. We provide our players with many unique abilities and features, as a result of the use of several plugins. And most importantly, our server has the much-famed and celebrated Quest system. We also currently have installed, several other features, which allow you to add powerful properties and effects to items, which can be highly useful as part of our Role-play and Battle-events. Alongside, this we also support the usage of various unique enchantments which allow several players to access several spectacular abilities. Despite these redeeming features, we also strive to create a positive environment and atmosphere for all players making use of the server. Our staff are constantly working to improve the experience and are on hand if you should experience any issues, relating to anything from Technical complications to Role-play, they shall be glad to assist you in whatever manner possible. Oh, and we have a very, very expansive and interesting custom lore! So many new things! At heart, however, it's still Lord of the Rings. Sieges and Battles Battles: * The specific rules of the particular conflict, are decided by the rules of the two opposing groups. * After all enemies are slain, the battle is believed to be concluded. * Unless in quest wars, you may not start another battle within fifteen minutes of the one before it. * Surprise attacks are permitted, however only if the owner of the build is present, and is currently within their fortress. All attacks must be declared, however in the case of surprise attacks, attacks be declared once within bow shot. * Fly is not permitted for use in any conflicts, except when you are fighting a boss that flies/teleports. But only that boss may be allowed to fly/teleport. * Ambushes do not have to be declared, but ambushing fortresses and/or places of residences is not permitted; rather, the ambushed party must be at least five hundred blocks away from the extreme edges of their home or city for it to count as an ambush. Sieges: * There are two types of Sieges, War Sieges and normal Sieges. The differences are as follows: In War Sieges, they must be realistic (starve out your enemies, find a way over the walls). Normal sieges have no set rules other than the ones below. * In a normal siege, there are no set rules on the amount of time given, other than it must be at least five minutes. As above, terms may be decided or appealed if they cannot come to agreement. * In a war siege, the defenders do not have to leave any defense open or unbarricaded. It is the duty of the attackers to either find a way in or force the defenders out. * In all sieges, attackers may use siege ladders(traditional or otherwise) to scale walls or fortifications if able, or if decided upon before battle commences. * If an attacker logs out for any reason and does not return for at least ten minutes during either type of siege, that attacker is considered to have been killed and may not participate further. * The use of explosives may be used if the owners of the build agree. * Wanton destruction of builds during a siege, or destruction using explosives or otherwise in a purpose not intended for exposing the defenders, is counted as griefing and will be dealt with appropriately. * Defenders trapping, mining, and otherwise protecting their bases through the use of explosives is allowed. Staff To apply for a position in staff, contact Zane__RoMeave, they will then make a decision on whether or you're fit for the job. ' Owner * ''LegoDude0516 Co-Owner(s) *''Zane__RoMeave'' Head-Administrator * ..None Administrator(s) *''..None'' Head-Moderator * ..None Moderator(s) * ..None Questmaster(s) *''bowbow007'' If we get more players, we will add more staff! If you wanna be staff, invite your friends Builders '''Make a build. If the Owner likes it, you may be granted the status of builder. Builders get access to /gamemode and world edit. Builders *''..none'' *''..none'' Builds Construction * Orthanc (LegoDude0516) Completed *Castle Icecrown (LegoDude0516) *Old Rhovanion (LegoDude0516) Quest Rules Quests, unlike the mod's mini-quests, are run by a player, built by a player, and regulated by a player. Anyone can make quests, however it tends to be easier with creative mode. Below are the rules for Quests. *Listen to the rules. If the Questmaster says that all Mithril weapons are banned, and you didn't listen, then that might cause a ban to Quests. *Gamemode Creative and Fly are not allowed in Quests (with an exception of the Questmaster). *Try not to break any blocks. If you need to hijack into a dungeon to save your friend, do not just dig the dirt and get in. There always is a method other than that. Doing this may cause a ban from Quests. *Do not take weapons from weapon racks. Really! Have some manners! You didn't make those weapons, so put them down. (Unless a Questmaster says this is fine). *If the Questmaker tells you not to pass a certain barrier, DO NOT pass the barrier! *Roleplay mode, guys! Use like this out-of-character! Custom Lore WARNING: This server uses a ton of custom lore. Don't worry, we don't throw LOTR out the window. So, this server is incredibly different from all the others out there. It has its own gods, its own important roles. But that is where it shines. This server is not bound by lore, and so has the freedom to do all that it wants with it. It uses what history has happened, and takes place during.. Well, it's a little blurry what age this takes place it. You can be someone from the First, Second, Third, and Fourth ages, as well as a completely custom character. Really depends on the custom lore, and what happens. That's the point of it. But to truly know what it is like, I suggest joining the server to find out! Factions and Groups The server introduces several factions, which you may join including not yet implemented groups such as Avari''. Factions are ruled by certain individuals, who serve as the ruler of the Faction and its associated lands. Players may apply to become the ruler of a faction by doing the following. To achieve the status of ruler-ship over a faction, one must firstly obtain three hundred (300) or above positive alignment with their desired faction. Owner and Co-Owner decide amount of required alignment, if this turns out to be different.. the Once this has been completed, individuals may apply for assessment by an Administrator. These trials consist mainly of the testing of various skills including anything from combat to lore. If one passes these trials, they are given the title ''King, Queen, Prime Minister, etc. of their desired faction, and also the right to rule over their factions associated lands. The table below shows the leaders of various factions. Category:Servers